The present inventive concept relates to semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to semiconductor devices having multi-bump structural electrical interconnections and methods for fabricating the same.
Generally, the semiconductor device has an electrical interconnection to electrically interconnect to different semiconductor device or package substrate. Therefore, there may be needed an electrical interconnection of the semiconductor device for reliable and stable electrical interconnection